


My Firefly

by Kabieee



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Filming, Galo and Lio make a porno, Gentle Sex, M/M, Meet-Cute, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Roleplay, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Lio being on paternal leave earlier than anticipated has him missing Galo during his shifts when they're apart. Knowing he's out there in dangerous situations while he's working makes Lio miss him even more, making his return home even better after a long day alone. And of course, Galo Thymos has to let the love of his life know how much he misses him, too.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	1. My Firefly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiesFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/gifts).



> This is a present for Sie! A gift exchange but also something I've wanted to write and post for a long time. I know there's plenty of people out there that like this kind of thing, but it can be scary to post something like this if you've never done it ;w; I hope you enjoy the wholesome love between one of my top, most dear parings <3 They're in love and I love them! This is also my very first galo/lio fic and I finally wrote them after being in the fandom for a year LMAO.

Galo missed Lio.

Galo missed Lio often now that his boyfriend was officially on parental leave from Burning Rescue. At eight months pregnant, he’d finally become unable to bend down to retrieve files from cabinets without grunting in obvious discomfort. He’d been on desk duty ever since they’d announced to their coworkers that they were expecting. Nobody would even entertain Lio going out on a rescue mission in his state, which annoyed him but made Galo extremely happy. Knowing his boyfriend could still continue to work and contribute was something he knew the other man wanted _and_ needed. Sitting at home all day, alone, would have driven him crazy quickly.

But now, especially on days and nights where Galo was on call and needed to stay at the station, even if there was no fire to speak of in Promepolis, missing Lio grew in his heart because they were apart. The beds in the fire station’s dormitory weren’t comfortable enough to warrant Lio dragging his eight-month pregnant body down there to be with his partner, as much as they didn’t want to admit it. Instead, Galo would spend his downtime in the station either tinkering with Lucia on new gear, texting Lio, or calling the other after stealing away outside for fresh air.

Today had been particularly boring. Galo found himself aching for a call to come in, his phone quiet since Lio was finally able to fall asleep after fighting it all day to talk to him. Their child had kept him up during the night, kicking and thrashing inside of him no matter the normal calm that Galo’s proximity brough to Lio’s bump. Galo had stayed up all night with him, thankfully able to sleep at the dorms during his shift. There were only a few hours to go, but he wanted some action to distract him in the meantime.

He scrolled through his and Lio’s messages. A stupid smile parted his lips all the way across his face, chuckling at the pictures Lio had sent him earlier in the day. One of him in their small apartment kitchen, a snack and a small glass of water perched safely on his round stomach. The roll of his beautiful lavender eyes made Galo’s heart quicken, wanting nothing more than to lean in to his handsome face and kiss him. Another later on of Lio wrapped cozily up in their bed, their cat Flare curled up lovingly at his head on the pillow. How desperately Galo wished he could lay his head on Lio’s chest, to feel his heart beating! His hand would rest over his growing midsection, aching to feel their unborn child kicking or moving.

Galo squeezed his phone without realizing it. His job still meant a great deal to him; he still loved rescuing people who needed them and helping others. But it had absolutely taken a backseat to Lio. Finding the other through such bizarre means was something he wasn’t sure he’d fully ever get over, but in his heart that only spoke to how spectacular Lio Fotia really was. Such a caring, fearless, loving person—and he chose Galo as his partner.

And now, as the father and bearer of his child, Galo had the opportunity of a lifetime of happiness with the family they were creating.

Galo had to set his phone down on the bed below him, covering his face with his hands and squirming restlessly. He was going to be a dad! With Lio! Their first few years after meeting had been spent together in absolute bliss: rebuilding Promepolis, continuing their rescue work. They accomplished so much together, and all of it happened at each other’s sides. Galo Thymos could not believe his luck; sometimes it still felt like a dream. He got to snuggle with Lio in his arms most every night before he went to sleep, and got to wake up with him at his side every morning. They worked together, shared meals with their friends, and now they were having a child together.

He picked up his phone again and typed a quick message.

_Love you, firebug. Can’t wait to come home to you and our baby tonight!!!_

Galo knew a response wouldn’t come right away, so he slid his phone onto the nightstand and closed his eyes himself. Just a quick nap would make things go quicker. He missed Lio, but knowing only a few hours stood between him and his boyfriend in his arms again made things easier.

**

 _Damn_.

Lio missed Galo.

He missed his goofy boyfriend refusing to look at him as he shoved straws in his lips to look like a walrus, the snickering laughter that would shake his shoulders as he prepared to show him his hilarious joke. He missed his big strong arms holding him closely in bed, especially today. A powerful thunderstorm shook the windows in their panes, a frightening sight amongst the near black sky outside. Lio had never liked storms, hating having to find shelter, attempting foolishly to stay dry when he was without a permanent home. It made him almost painfully aware of how safe he felt in Galo’s apartment— _their_ apartment—every time even a drop of rain could be heard outside.

A permanent home.

Lio shifted uncomfortably in bed, the softness of Galo’s sheets— _their_ sheets—around his skin making his aching back a bit more bearable. It was hard for him still, even after being with Galo and living with him for years, to think of these things as _theirs_. Galo had called all of his things Lio’s the moment he’d walked into the apartment the first time.

 _Baby, can you get us some of our blankets from the hall closet? It’s cold, isn’t it!_ Lio had never purchased a blanket a day in his life.

_Firebug, can you pass me our floss? That pizza left an entire garden in my teeth!_

Lio’s eyes opened, realizing he’d finally passed out but was jolted awake. It was even darker now outside than it had been earlier, but the booming sound of thunder had gone away. His phone was in his hand, the screen illuminating as he rolled onto his side. With a grunt he pulled Galo’s pillow over and situated it under his bump, sighing in relief from the support but also as a whiff of Galo’s smell wafted into his nostrils. He looked at the most recent messages from the other, smiling happily at the last one that had come through.

Lio was grateful for the messages, but it made the pit in his stomach grow (and, in his current state, it felt as though there was little room to spare inside him). He placed his hand on his stomach and closed his eyes, breathing through the way his back ached. Their baby was restless, their kicking probably the reason for Lio’s nap ending earlier than he’d intended.

Perhaps it was smelling Galo as though he were right there beside him, but coupled with the faint loneliness his absence brought, Lio welcomed the disturbance of his nap and hugged around his stomach affectionately.

A stroke of lightning illuminated the world outside their bedroom window. Lio whimpered quietly and curled up as best he could, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s pillow and clutching around his midsection for comfort. The following boom of thunder was gratefully a full fifteen seconds later, making his heart slow down and his breath calm in his lungs.

_Miss you. Be safe if you get a call._

He typed the message back and added a heart at the end, holding his phone near his face as though he expected an instant reply. He cursed his clingy and needy behavior, but couldn’t help it, especially with how rampant these feelings had been in the last eight months. Being sent on parental leave so early had thrown him for a loop, unprepared to be by himself most of the week. Had it been two weeks before he was due, like he and Galo had planned, he would have had the perfect amount of downtime he needed before their baby was born. He could finish the nursery, arrange all of the sweet clothes they’d been gifted at the shower Aina and Heris had thrown for them. The walls needed one more coat of paint to be perfect. He’d be able to assemble the rocking chair he’d picked out, then attempt to find a comfortable cushion to place in the seat.

All of his chores had been completed for a week now. Galo had lightly scolded him for standing up on the short stepstool to paint, and had pouted sadly when Lio told him he’d even gotten down on the floor to clean baseboards. Yes, Lio knew he was supposed to be relaxing, but old habits of continuously being on the move and boredom had compelled him to clean their humble living space from top to bottom with this excess of free time.

Lio’s phone buzzed and his eyes widened in excitement. Galo had sent him a selfie of him inside the firetruck. His heart pumped anxiously in his chest, hearing the sirens going off from outside just moments after receiving the text message. He took a deep breath and held his phone close to his chest, anxiously hoping this was just a routine call and nothing too crazy. Ever since finding out he was pregnant, each call Galo had to go out on made him more and more nervous. Galo’s flair for the dramatic was only for fun; Lio knew he took his job seriously. But there was still the ever-present fear that a flame in a burning building could get out of control before he and the rest of Burning Rescue would be able to quell it.

Lio heaved himself to his feet and took a few deep breaths, supporting his heavy stomach as he hurried over to the window in the living room. With a quick peek through the blinds he could see the truck driving down Main Street, taking a piece of his heart away inside of it. Though he knew Galo couldn’t see him, he waved gently at the truck as it drove away.

**

It was rare that Galo had to be launched out of the Burning Rescue mobile unit since the Promare had left Earth. Most fires nowadays were much smaller, easier to contain with simple rescue and water techniques. He was surprised to see the building before them in such a blaze, bright orange and yellow light dancing furiously from every window. He quickly hopped out of the unit with Varys and Remi, pulling on his protective helmet and mask.

Ignis was already on the scene, phone held up stiffly to the side of his head. When he saw his firefighters approaching, he dismissed himself quickly from the call and looked at them hurriedly.

“Hustle, folks. We’ve got a situation inside. Two children are caught on the third floor. Back of the apartment building. There are three fallen beams between them and the fire escape. We need to get in there quick and be as fast as possible.”

“How old are the children?” Remi asked with a high sense of urgency. Galo nodded sternly beside him; knowing their ages would determine if they were old enough to answer their calls or not, amongst other things.

“One is an infant and the other is their three-year-old sibling.”

Galo’s stomach turned in his abdomen. He desperately wished to sprint off into the building, bouncing on his feet until Varys and Remi were ready to join him.

_No more running off without help. Always make sure you have someone with you. I don’t know what I’d do if—if I lost you._

Lio had asked this of him as they’d sat in the doctor’s office the day they found out he was pregnant. After a full ten minutes of shell-shocked silence after the nurse had left them alone for a moment, Lio had looked him dead in the eye and told him his requests. He’d said them without an ounce of moisture in his eyes, but the damn had broken once Galo had reached for his hand, nodding earnestly.

And Galo intended to keep that promise. He’d die before lying to Lio, his little Firebug, his love, the father of their child. Galo would be lying if it hadn’t been hard adjusting at first, catching himself more than once darting into flames with zero backup. Lio had found out and had served him with an ultimatum: his recklessness or himself and their child. From that day forward, his feet had stayed firmly planted on the ground before discussing a course of action with the others.

The firefighter patted his high-tech, overly-fancy super soaker gun that was loaded with water bullets. Developed by Foresight Tech before its founder’s arrest, they were strong enough to assist in personal rescue. It had saved more lives than they’d predicted, and all of them only prayed tonight would be no different. The ascent into the building was the easy part, pointing and shooting them at flames they knew wouldn’t bring the structure down. Aina yelled instructions into their ear pieces throughout the entire recovery mission, leading them to the trapped children in no time.

The infant’s wailing alerted them to their location before Aina could explicitly tell them. Galo forced himself to keep calm, following her voice and kicking down the door they were stuck behind. The three-year-old looked at them in surprise, tears in his little eyes as well. He ran to Varys, screaming in fear when a ceiling tile crashed around him in flames. The large man immediately caught him and wrapped him up safely in his arms.

“Aina. It’s just the two children, correct?”

“Yes! One toddler and one infant.”

“Baby! B-Baby!” Through his fear the toddler was able to point at his sibling, who was shrieking in their crib. Galo hardly felt his boots hitting the ground as he darted over the flaming tiles to them, gently leaning down to pick up the crying bundle in the blanket. A tiny baby lay inside, unaware yet that they’d even been put in someone’s arms. Galo was temporarily rendered immobile at the sight of them, taking just a fleeting second to let his heart resume beating in his chest before turning around.

“Got them. Let’s go!”

Remi led Varys and Galo alongside Aina in their earpieces. The largest firefighter was having a bit of a time attempting to calm the toddler down, patting their back and holding them close as they dodged lunging flames and the crumbling integrity of the building. Each cry from both he and his baby sibling was another shot in Galo’s heart, wanting to chase away their fear as quickly as he could. After they fixed smaller versions of their own masks to the children’s faces, the team made as fast for the exit as possible.

“Guys, look out!”

Aina’s shouting in their ears jolted them. Remi had stopped a few feet ahead, throwing his arms out so his partners didn’t go barreling past. An entire wall had been blown out of the apartment building by the flames, the wind from the storm outside whipping the team’s hair. Galo felt his heart jump up into his throat and his grip on the baby tighten protectively. He could see Ignis outside directing more firefighters on the ground, an inflatable safety slide being blown up rapidly. A news van could be seen roaring towards the caution tape that had been put up by police, a camera crew spilling out of it before the driver could even park.

Galo desperately hoped Lio wasn’t watching the news at home. Knowing his boyfriend, though, he could already see Lio curled up on the couch with Flare in a death grip.

“Galo! You first!” Remi had to shout over the sound of the storm. Rain pelted them viciously in the eyes, making it even more difficult to see amongst the smoke and flames. Had this been a bigger structure, his Matoi would have taken care of it immediately. He nodded at his partners, looking quickly down at the baby in his arms. A split-second decision made him yank down the zipper on his jacket. He slipped the baby inside and zipped them up snugly, bracing himself for the jump down the slide as soon as it was lifted to the hole in the building. He saw Varys do the same, smiling happily when the toddler stopped crying and laughed in excitement as they peeked out of his jacket.

“Ok, Thymos! Hurry!”

Galo took a deep breath, holding onto the baby inside his clothing as he carefully squatted to go down the slide. It was slippery and fast, his gut lurching as it always did as he descended. His eyes squeezed shut tight as he zoomed to the bottom, thinking of three things and three things only. The first: the baby in his care. They’d need to get them oxygen as soon as he hit the ground; he hoped the paramedics were ready. The second: Lio. He would go home that evening after his shift and hold him until the sun rose the next morning. Finally, he thought of his own unborn child, how afraid he’d be if, god forbid, he and Lio were ever in a situation like this.

He hopped off the slide when he came to a stop, rushing over to the ambulance that was waiting for them. Galo anxiously unzipped his jacket and handed the tiny baby to the paramedics. They’d stopped crying, now looking more curious and bewildered than scared.

“You did a great job, Mr. Thymos,” one of the paramedics smiled at him, gently taking the baby and climbing up into the back of the ambulance. His gaze shifted from them and back to the slide, where Varys was landing safely with the toddler. When Remi joined him, they all waited for the paramedics to give the rescued children oxygen masks, relief spreading through their blood when the older one giggled at a joke they were told.

“Great job, all of you.” Ignis walked over to the ambulance and patted his firefighters on the backs, offering a rare smile. Aina landed far behind the commotion and joined them, pulling everyone into a group hug as they watched the others taming the flames with the water guns and hoses. It was a successful mission, each person involved in the rescue elated at the safety of the trapped children.

“Just drop me off at home,” Galo requested as he stepped up into the mobile unit. He slumped against the seat in the back with tired eyes, his entire body aching from the exertion of their rescue. They’d been interviewed by the news station, each of them getting a two-minute block for the report at eleven that night. Lio would see exactly all that he’d done, as the camera crew showed them the entire operation caught on camera. So much for his boyfriend’s already frazzled nerves…

When the mobile unit drove up to his apartment building, Galo stepped off and immediately saw Lio standing just inside the lobby. One of Galo’s shirts donned his body, only fitting because of his large bump. He hurried outside and jumped into the firefighter’s arms, hugging him tightly around the neck in happiness.

“I saw it all. You were—you were so _amazing_ , Galo,” he muttered with a smile on his face, not letting go of him and keeping his lips close by. Each word was accented with a kiss to them, each one warm and happy and desperate.

“Thanks, Firebug,” Galo replied with a grin, melting into the other’s embrace. He couldn’t even tell his feet to move, never wanting to stray from Lio’s immediate vicinity. He held him softly in the lobby of their building, thankful to be back with him after such a day. His hands gradually moved from his shoulder blades down to his sides, ending up on his bump with excited jitters in his fingertips. “How was it when I left? Everything okay? We you comfortable?”

“No…” Lio muttered, joining Galo’s hands on his bump with a small sigh. He noticed his boyfriend’s smile fall into a sad frown, so he gently shook his head and kissed him once more. “It’s only because you weren’t there with me. But you’re home now, you’re safe. That’s all I—we—care about.” He looked down at his stomach and squirmed as a blush tinted its way across his cheeks.

Galo once again smiled as stupidly as he had before, his shoulders puffing out his chest happily as he cupped Lio’s face lovingly and smooched him. With his strong arms he hoisted the other up into the air, powerfully holding him up under his rear.

“G-Galo!” Lio huffed but couldn’t keep a grin off his face, flushing even more as his boyfriend hauled him over to the elevator. He hid his eyes behinds his hands as Galo jabbed their floor’s button and proceeded to kiss around his bump, eventually sighing happily and burying his face down into his wild blue hair. His mohawk had flattened from the rescue helmet, so he was able to nuzzle against the softness and take in the familiar scent of smoke and fire that followed them around even after showers.

The air between the lovers changed shortly after the elevator doors closed. Galo gently set Lio back down on the ground, cupping the shorter man’s face softly and pulling him to his chest before kissing him. It was a loving, grateful exchange, both men now settling in to another day where they made it home safely. Neither Galo nor Lio would ever take these days for granted, knowing they were blessed that neither one of them had been hurt in any way. It was with this thought that Galo pressed Lio up against the wall of the elevator, desperately touching and just feeling around Lio’s body to express how happy he was to be home with him. To have saved those children, saved them from their burning home safely and received the thanks he did from their mortified parents… All for it to end in him coming home to his Lio made it all worth it. The fear, the anxiety, the heat, all of it was to ensure he could provide the best life possible for Lio and their unborn child. Making sure he was the best rescuer he could be wasn’t possible without Lio’s love and support.

His message came in loud and clear for Lio. His partner held on around his neck tightly, making small, obvious noises as Galo touched him. His hands were innocent, but the effect they had on his pregnant boyfriend once again shifted the mood in the elevator. Lio fell pitifully back against the wall, his legs inadvertently spreading as the doors dinged open. He gazed up at Galo with half-lidded eyes, squirming on his sore, swollen feet.

“Mmm…” he whined quietly and tugged on Galo’s hand, his smile spreading at the other’s frazzled yet obviously turned-on expression of bewilderment. He pushed their front door open and tugged him inside, kicking off his shoes quickly and nearly climbing up Galo’s chest as he attacked him with hisses.

“F-Firebug?” Galo gawked with a badly concealed grin of excitement, hands betraying his poor excuse for confusion by snaking around to Lio’s ass and taking hold. Lio jumped pitifully at the sensation, eyes closing in bliss at his boyfriend’s touch with a soft moan out of his mouth.

“I’ve wanted you to touch me all day,” Lio whispered, latching on to Galo’s neck with his mouth and sucking. “Didn’t want you to go to work… just wanted you here with me, touching me and making love to me.” His hands interlaced with Galo’s, holding him lovingly as he tilted his head up to meet his lips.

“Wouldn’t be doing my job right if I didn’t come home to you!” Galo’s volume only spoke to his sincerity and devotion for the other, unable to control just how happy Lio made him even during their most intimate moments. It’s what Lio loved about him: his unending energy and how candid he was with everything he said to him.

Galo happily picked Lio up once more, but scooped him from down below so he carried him princess-style. Lio could only sigh happily and rest his hand on his stomach as he was transported back to their bedroom, where Galo kicked the door shut even though it was only them in their apartment. He was delicately laid back on the mountain of pillow’s he’d compiled into a “nest” on the mattress that attempted to satisfy his aching back and the lack of a Galo in bed with him during the day.

“I’m so proud of you, you know,” he muttered happily as Galo slid down in between his legs on his knees. He reached for the other’s hands and held them as the larger man bent down over him and began to kiss the exposed parts of his body that weren’t covered by clothing. Each press of his wet, hungry lips on his skin felt akin to the sensation he once experienced with the Promare inside him. Fiery hot and just as exciting, filling Lio with a sensation of joyful numbness beneath all the pleasure. Galo took his time with him, dragging his lips around his neck, collarbone, and arms. He squeezed Lio’s hands at the praise, unable to hold back a smile at his boyfriend’s words.

“My brave, brave Galo. Saving those little darlings, such a wonderful man you are.” Lio knew he was stroking the flames of their encounter, but he meant every single thing he said. He continued to sing him his praises as the other man’s hands slipped down past the waistband of his pants (also borrowed from him, fitting only in the waist due to the increased size of his belly). He sighed out of relief when he was finally free from them, achingly nestling down into the covers in comfort as he spread his legs.

“I’m the luckiest man in the entire world, knowing I’m all yours.”

“Lio… I love you so much!” It was said in physically stifled excitement, his electric blue eyes lit up like a cloudless day during summer. It did nothing but make Lio’s heart pound faster for him. He could have sworn he saw small tears pricking in the corners of Galo’s eyes, his fingers going up gently to wipe them away.

“I love you too,” he murmured, legs going back around Galo’s back and hooking there comfortably. He fell back into the pillows and smiled up at him, raising his arms so the bottom hem of Galo’s shirt would begin to rise over his bump. He could immediately see the shift in Galo’s eyes, one moment they were twinkling with happiness and gushy love. The next, however, his lids drooped and his tongue swiped across his bottom lip as he looked down at him.

“Wow, you’re so beautiful, Firebug.” Galo peeled off his black t-shirt and dropped it to the floor, leaning down to slide his hands up under Lio’s. His hands shook as his fingertips grazed along his soft body, his waist from the back still so slim and petite in his large hands. He glided his thumbs up under the sides of his large stomach, butterflies erupting in his own when he felt the telltale signs of their child kicking. “Even more breathtaking when you look like this…”

It was Lio’s turn to flush happily and blink so his eyes didn’t well. Galo never once ran out of compliments for the changes that had occurred to him during his pregnancy, and never once did Lio think he’d ever be able to hear them and not be flustered. He could only bite his lip in quiet gratefulness, body ablaze from the love that coursed through him for his Galo. Those lips opened for a soft moan as the other’s fingers slipped down into his entrance, which was already soaked.

Galo hummed happily and gently eased his fingers into Lio’s warmth, shuddering at _just how wet_ he already was. He was able to slide two fingers inside of him with little resistance, smiling down at him as his lavender eyes closed in pleasure. Galo massaged his insides, moving his other hand softly along his bump all the while. When Lio’s toes and feet curled into the small of his back he exhaled in pleasure and felt his own erection making his confining pants unbearable. But the thought of removing his fingers from inside Lio, of stopping what made him feel so good was, for the moment, unthinkable.

Lio clenched around Galo’s fingers achingly, rocking his hips down upon him as small breaths threatened to fall out of his mouth. He’d long ago given up any notion of making Galo think he had to work for his pleasure, realizing quickly in their relationship that the other need not do much to have him be a trembling, shaking mess. Just the sound of his voice, at times, was enough to make Lio stop whatever it was he was doing and pull his boyfriend into their bedroom to fuck. It was those very instances that had led to his pregnancy, but he wouldn’t take it back for the world.

Despite the fullness and weight of his midsection, his back arched off the mattress when Galo’s thumb came down over his clit. Such smooth, gentle touches there made his skin warm and mind numb with pleasure. As he looked up at his lover and saw him licking his lips in anticipation, his eyes widened in excitement and he writhed on his fingers with a shudder.

“Are you really going to treat me so well, Galo? After your day, your bravery… I feel like I should be spoiling _you_.”

“Letting me spoil you is all I need, baby,” Galo assured him, his face coming in for a kiss upon Lio’s desperately puckered pout. He sucked on his bottom lip with a satisfied sigh, reeling in his taste. He sensed apple juice from an earlier drink inside his mouth, making his Lio all the more sweet.

Galo slid down onto his stomach, face perched just between Lio’s legs, underneath his large bump and at the perfect angle to ravish him with his mouth. But first, kisses needed to be pressed to his belly, gently listening and feeling for signs of their unborn baby moving inside of him. He witnessed a particularly large kick down on his left side, making an elated gasp of happiness fall out of his mouth.

“So beautiful. My beautiful Lio, my Firefly.” Galo held his boyfriend’s bump with both hands, kissing straight down the middle until he got to his entrance. “Can I make you feel good, baby? Does this feel good?” He spread Lio open and ran his tongue down his clit and pushed it inside him, blood rushing in his ears at the resulting sound from the other. Lio’s hands could be felt gripping the sheets, aching to pull off and bury themselves in Galo’s hair. He found them and held them lovingly, moving his tongue around in a heart-shaped pattern inside his boyfriend. The back of his tongue edged along the bottom of his clit, which Galo could feel was already painfully hardened with arousal.

“Want my baby to feel good,” he murmured, widening his tongue and licking from the bottom of his warmth all the way to the top, lathering up saliva near his clit and sucking. Galo’s nose buried into the soft blonde hair above his folds as he lapped at him, tickling him in the most delightful way as Lio turned into a stuttering mess above. He achingly took one hand away from his beautiful Lio and used his index, middle, and ring fingers to press inside him, curling up towards his G-spot with careful attention to where and when Lio let out dick-destroying moans and grunts.

Galo knew Lio and his body like the back of his hand. Like his own reflection when he looked in a mirror. He knew the other was a goner when he turned on his bedroom voice, knew he liked to be eaten out within just a few minutes of his orgasm before he wanted to be penetrated (sometimes, if he even lasted that long). Lio could cum untouched if Galo purred for him enough, hardly needing more than his proximity, scent, and voice to get off. More intense sessions of their lovemaking had led to Lio getting pregnant, his body growing and protecting their child until they were ready to join them in this world. Galo liked to believe that night had been one of their most spectacular displays of love and affection for each other, and he knew Lio agreed.

Galo swirled his tongue around Lio’s clit, breathing deeply and moaning audibly against him. He’d shift between quick, furious darts and sweet, drawn-out laps along his folds and inside him. His chin and lips were messy with cum, but the delicious taste that was _Lio_ was something Galo would never grow tired of tasting. He wanted his red, swollen lips to take hold of Lio’s, to kiss him deeply and allow him to taste himself as he worked his fingers inside.

Lio, knowing Galo just as well, read his mind, felt the way his fingers desperately fucked up into him and the pitiful whines of want that vibrated against him. He gently tugged on Galo’s loose hair and pulled him up for such a kiss, shuddering in pleasure when he smelled and tasted himself on his boyfriend’s lips.

“That’s all because of you, Galo. Because you love me so well, so much.”

“Do you taste yourself, baby? Do you taste how delicious you are? I want to taste you every day, want to taste you when you’re so _excited_ for me… Want me to love you even more, Firebug?” Galo asked him, spreading out his fingers inside Lio, resulting in an intoxicating moan from his boyfriend’s lips. His girth would do scores more for Lio’s pleasure, his speed and length key factors in his beautiful Lio seeing stars. The other man nodded, mouth agape with neediness. He sheepishly tugged at the bottom hem of Galo’s shirt on his own body, wordlessly indicating to him that it’d been left on him for far too long.

Lio could feel his wetness bearing down into the sheets below. He twitched in desire as Galo achingly removed his fingers from his entrance, a surprisingly hollow (he realized the irony in this statement) feeling in his stomach when they left. A small, sweet pout played on his lips while the other stood up and removed his pants and underwear, leaving his sleeve on his otherwise bare body. He wanted to join him, but there was always something special about Galo removing his shirt nowadays, revealing the physical proof of their love for one another growing inside Lio.

Galo lovingly pulled Lio so his legs hung over the side of their bed. It’d been perfectly adjusted in height for this very purpose, both Lio’s entrance and ass available to be fucked while Galo stood beside him. It gave him a spectacular view of the other no matter how he looked; currently, Lio’s glowing pregnancy only heightened Galo’s love for him.

His hands creeped down to the bottom hem of his shirt. It still smelled like him, he could tell, knowing that was the only reason he’d opt for one of Galo’s shirts over his own. Galo often caught Lio snuggling with his pillow from their bed at all times, in the living room, at the dining table in the morning during their breakfast. Knowing his lover enjoyed and was calmed by his smell made Galo very proud. It made him want to indulge in Lio the same way, wanting to borrow one of his scarves at some point so he’d have him wherever he went.

He wasted no time in relieving him of the shirt, but his breath hitched in his throat at the breathtaking sight in front of him. Lio, heavy with their baby, the baby _they_ had made _together_ , temporarily launched Galo into space. He fell gently down over him, cupping his face as he had before and kissing him tenderly. A lifetime of love and commitment, he felt, would never be enough to repay Lio for what he was doing for him—for them. All he could do was drop the garment at his side and bury his fingers in his soft blonde hair.

“Beautiful. Lio… you’re so beautiful!” His voice rose again in abject love and joy. He could not kiss him enough, nor could his hands squeeze enough on his belly below. Lio flushed red in embarrassment, but a small smile played on his lips at Galo’s compliments.

“All because of you. You made me this way.”

“I can’t wait to do it again.”

Lio’s eyes closed gently in happiness. He felt Galo rising back up, his fingers tracing down his exposed body. His powerful arms pulled him closer, with more insertions of his fingers inside of him and loving swipes over his clit. When those hands hooked under his thighs and gripped into his hips, he looked down at him with desire frothing in his mouth.

“Ready for me, Firefly?” Galo leaned in close, speaking warmly against the shell of Lio’s ear. Lio shuddered and nodded furiously, raising his arms above his head and stretching comfortably down into their sheets. He could have melted down into them, utterly relaxed and feeling safe in Galo’s touch. He looked down his body, past his large belly and twitched in quiet happiness. He would not know his body was capable of such a loving thing without Galo.

Galo guided the head of his throbbing cock into Lio, exhaling slowly as he pressed inside. Fireworks were shooting off in his brain, his boyfriend’s tightness and slick warmth making him feel weightless. Lio whimpered quietly below him, trying his best to keep his voice down before Galo even got started. But he could tell Lio was feeling good; his small breasts were red from his painfully erect nipples, his pale complexion flushed from head to toe. This was Galo’s ultimate goal, seeing Lio so happy and satisfied from his love and affections.

“Perfect. Perfect for me, Firebug. Love you so, so much.”

“L-love you too, S-Sweetheart,” Lio panted pathetically even with the softest of thrusts, his ankles moving up so they rested on the other’s shoulders.

“Don’t strain too much, baby,” Galo whispered, squeezing him up there affectionately, ready to bring them back down if the stretching was too much for the other. He wanted him as comfortable as possible, remembering their doctor’s instructions to not put too much pressure on his belly. Lio shook his head and panted out Galo’s name, broken on his pitifully whining mouth.

“N-need you, Galo. Please, love me like only you can. Fuck me, _please_. I’m f-fine, promise.” He winked softly up at him and squeezed his hands, hooking his feet around the back of Galo’s neck.

Galo pursed his lips with a look down at the other but nodded, face softening as he resumed thrusting down into him. He could hardly catch his breath even as slow as he was making love with Lio. A small, pitiful breath would swell his chest with each jolt of his hips, his bump shuddering as Lio slammed his hips down against his erection. Galo was breathless, torn between moving his hands over Lio’s stomach, his chest, or his thighs. Each point of contact was guaranteed to make his lover mewl for him, which is exactly what he wanted to hear.

His pace quickened when Lio clenched his entrance down around his erection. Galo growled lowly and leaned down over him protectively, lapping at his rosy nipples while powering down into him. One hand stayed at the swell of Lio’s stomach, gripping there affectionately. The other reached down in between them both achingly and rubbed his clit in a heart-shaped pattern. He breathed against Lio’s ear in stuttering gasps, whispering him his praises and just how beautiful he was. The quiet of their bedroom was full with the squelching, wet sounds of their lovemaking, Galo’s testicles slapping against Lio’s skin in a hypnotizing rhythm. Galo’s breath sounded as though it would fail him, competing with the desperate, hungry moans coming from Lio below.

“Galo, _harder_ , p-please,” Lio begged, squeezing Galo’s hand over his bump and looking up at him pitifully. His eyes burned with tears of pleasure wanting to fall, but he held them in so his emotions wouldn’t clash with the ecstasy Galo was making him feel. He’d be a complete, utter mess underneath him if they took joined forces.

Galo knew this. He could feel just out much Lio wanted to let go, to be truly taken and pushed to the brink. He failed to steady his breath and shakily moaned out Lio’s name, rising up and straightening his back. Both hands went to the round curve of his pregnant belly and held on as his hips began thrusting deeper with a mind of their own. His heart was only gently asking him to slow down, not wanting to hurt Lio, to put too much pressure on his abdomen or fuck him so hard he’d regret it later. But Lio’s beautiful lavender eyes were silently screaming at him to take more control, to make his cock go so deep and hard inside him he’d be knocked senseless. Galo acquiesced, though, fucking Lio down into their bed, the same bed where they’d loved each other and made their baby. His hands moved up to his small breasts, squeezing and gently pulling as his hips sped up below.

“Galo, fuck, yes, please, m-more!” Lio screamed out in pleasure, Galo feeling his back arching off the bed despite his large bump. Lio’s half-lidded, tear filled eyes looked up at him with such love, closing slightly each time the head of Galo’s cock grinded down into him as far as he could go. When the dam finally broke and he allowed those tears to fall, Galo slowed for just a moment, only enough to push Lio further towards the center of the bed. He delicately wiped his eyes and cheeks with a loving smile on his lips.

Galo climbed up in between his legs and pushed him back onto his nest of pillows. He took Lio’s hands in his own, pinned them down onto the mattress, and gave him a deep, wet kiss as he slammed his erection down into him. Lio pathetically screamed out, nodding slowly and constantly as his boyfriend fucked him. He was able to hold in his tears, but he blinked furiously so the breathtaking sight that was Galo making love to him wasn’t lost. It was only moments before he came the first time, one hand slipping out of the other’s so he could hold his stomach on the crescendo of that initial orgasm. His body was aflame with desire, nearly every sense and ounce of awareness focused on his entrance that Galo was destroying. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked through his weak body, voice hoarse and lost from his moaning.

“Ohhh, Firefly, yes, let me know how good you feel,” Galo pleaded, head falling back in ecstasy as he felt Lio grow even wetter around him. He only wanted to add to that wetness, consciously aware that right about now he’d usually be reaching for a condom. Having to stop fucking Lio just as he needed, needing that protection to prevent…

No. Not this time, and not for a while. Galo smiled stupidly down at Lio and pressed down into him with longer, more meaningful thrusts. Lio knew he loved seeing him like this, knew he’d want more children with him in the future. For now, though, all of his attention was solely on the man he loved.

“Y-you make me feel so good, Galo,” Lio responded lovingly, wrecked from that one orgasm alone. His hands softly laid on his bump as he used the largest part of his energy to rock his hips down against his boyfriend, face streaked with happy, pleasurable tears. “Only you. Always you.”

“L-Lio—!"

Galo came in for a final kiss as he exploded, physically and emotionally, into Lio. His electric blue eyes stung with feeling as he filled the other, hips stuttering and sweaty against the man he loved. The coil that had been forming in his stomach sprang to life all at once, his lungs burning in his chest from the desperation and want in his voice. Galo trembled as he feebly offered Lio and few more thrusts into his warmth, his cock nearly slipping out from their combined load of cum inside of him.

“A-are—you o-okay, baby? I wasn’t too rough, was I?” He stammered, forcing his eyes shut as he took deep breaths in an attempt to even his breathing.

“Yes, Galo, of course,” Lio quietly reassured him, squeezing his palms over his bump before pressing kisses to the tops of his hands. “You a-always take such good care of me.”

“I don’t ever want to stop, Firebug.”

“You better not, Galo Thymos.”


	2. Pictures of You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo and Lio take a vacation when Lio is five months pregnant. It's an opportunity for them to get away from work, spend some alone time, and experiment with Lio's changing body that they both love so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is a prequel to My Firefly!! Lio is 5 months here :) Just some smut and body worship! I had to get this self-indulgence out of my system before I started working on important September projects. I hope you enjoy!

“L-Lio, fuck…”

Galo looked down his sunburnt torso down at his boyfriend, whose lips were spread in a wide circle around his erection. His burning skin was only exacerbated by the heat of passion welling up inside him, hands achingly holding on to the other’s head firmly as he worked himself up and down his shaft. He was grateful for the area of skin unaffected by their morning and afternoon spent out by the pool, as Lio’s hands massaging his hips was driving him wild.

“Mmm, you taste so good, Galo,” Lio murmured at the head of his cock, his violet eyes staring up at him lovingly as he popped off to catch his breath. His thin fingers still gripped and moved over him tantalizingly, smoothing over the most tender parts of Galo. Lio’s gaze bore up into him like flames, the same gaze that had been looking at him with so much love for the past five years.

Before Galo could even formulate a thought to reply with, Lio had taken his throbbing erection back into his mouth. Those hands of his massaged and pressed into Galo’s hips, rubbing over his groin. Lio made the most desperate noises with his mouth, pitiful pants of desire against the other as he breathed through his nose. Each sound against Galo’s ear pushed him further down the armchair in their hotel room. His eyes had closed for a moment from threat of overstimulation, from Lio moaning like a virgin in between his legs, his skillful hands touching Galo each place he knew would light him on fire. The mesmerizing way he sucked him off, bathing suit still on (well, the bottoms, anyway), sunglasses tossed onto their bed and sandy flip flops still on his feet.

“Mmmnn—fuck my mouth just like you fuck me, Galo,” Lio quietly begged below him, spreading out his legs so he could readjust on the floor. Galo hated for him to be down there, desperately wishing his boyfriend were more comfortable. He had temporarily lost sight of his overly affectionate guidelines for lovemaking, however, when Lio had jumped on him the minute they’d returned to their suite. Lio had tenderly kissed him, softly reaching around Galo’s poor, sunburnt body in order to move their skin together. His fingers had worked up into his scalp and taken hold while he smooched him, the moaning starting before Galo had even taken his bathing suit top off.

“Lio--Firebug…!” Galo had been thinking about a sexy way to encourage Lio to get off the floor in front of him and move to the bed so his back could be supported. But his boyfriend pulled on his hips so he was sitting on the edge of the armchair, revealing a better view of his swollen stomach underneath his light jacket before falling back on his cock. Galo shuddered and moaned into the crook of his arm, unable now to keep his eyes closed as he looked down at the other.

Lio read him like a book, noticing how his eyes drifted down to his stomach. At just five months pregnant he wasn’t nearly as big as he was going to get, but the small bump was loved and worshiped by Galo. He moved his right hand down to it, his face flushing at Galo’s loving gaze and moaning louder against his cock.

“Y-you made me like this, with _this_ ,” he breathed out, dragging his tongue from the base all the way to the tip. “I just want to repay the favor, Galo. Repay you for making me so beautiful and starting our family…”

“Lio!” Galo’s breath shot out of him with a small grunt, his hands tenderly reaching down to cup Lio’s cheeks. He kissed him deeply and trembled against him, heart swelling and brain in maximum overdrive from Lio’s words. His dirty talk was always so beautiful, words picked deliberately that would shoot into Galo’s heart and take absolute hold. It made the firefighter want to show Lio every ounce of affection and love he could muster.

“Come up here with me, Firefly,” Galo said with a smile, standing up on wobbly legs with a chuckle. He reached down and effortlessly pulled Lio up to his chest, guiding him to the bed softly. Lio’s pink cheeks brought an even wider grin to his lips, happy when he didn’t put up a fight and allowed the firefighter to pull him up onto the mattress. Galo slowly removed his jacket, touching his shoulders with gentle fingertips as their lips met. “I want you to be comfy, baby.”

“You’re always worried about _me_ ,” Lio replied with a pout, taking Galo’s hands in his own and squeezing. He left Galo’s lips with only a twinge of regret, living for how his partner shook and swore lightly as he began to trail down his sunburnt skin. Lio was delicate with him, licking his lips to soften them against his boyfriend. “You do so much—you do _everything_ for me, Galo…” Lio gently guided him back down onto the pillows and nestled himself comfortably in his lap. 

“That’s the best part of loving you, Firebug,” Galo replied with his blinding smile, sitting up against the headboard. He breathed out slowly as his hands came up to cup Lio’s small chest, smoothing his thumbs over his nipples in circles. He watched in awe as Lio trembled at his touch, dropping himself over Galo’s thigh and grinding his warmth up against it. Lio was soaking wet from his arousal, making Galo moan softly when he felt him. He knew he’d been excited when they’d returned to their hotel room, his breath quick out of his lips the moment they crossed the threshold and Lio had pounced on him. It made Galo’s head fuzzy knowing how excited he’d gotten just from sucking him off in the armchair. “W-we take care of each other! Always and everywhere we go, everything we do.”

“What did I do to deserve a man like you…” Lio panted out into the warmth between them as he felt Galo’s body beneath him. The stimulation on his clit and chest made his brain short circuit with love for the other, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure as he looked into his electric blue eyes. Galo had leaned in and was sucking on his neck, biting his collarbone and breathing out against his skin. His lips sucked red spots into Lio’s, tongue dancing along with gentle hums from his mouth. One of his hands was supporting the bottom of his small bump while the other had snaked around behind him with his fingers pressing up into his warmth. The friction and pressure centered in on that one spot made Lio tremble with pleasure and begin to softly plead for more.

“Mmm, I can tell how close you are, Lio,” Galo murmured with a grin, slipping a third finger up inside his boyfriend and fanning them out inside him. “You’re shaking. Am I making you feel that good, baby? Do you want to cum for me and show me how good I’m making you feel?”

Lio whimpered pitifully and nodded his head up and down, nuzzling into Galo’s cheek and managing a soft kiss there. Galo moaned out in hunger, fucking his fingers up into his boyfriend and squeezing his pregnant belly affectionately. “Cum for me, Firebug. Want to hear you and feel you—Mmmhh, come on, baby. That’s it, that’s it…” Galo made Lio grunt out loudly in pleasure when he added his pinky finger alongside the other three, stretching him out beautifully over his hand. They curled up into his g-spot and pressed in quick succession, bringing the man above him to outer space.

“Galo—c-cumming—Haaah, aahhn—” Lio’s entire body shook as his entrance clenched around Galo’s fingers. He grinded down against them and slipped his thumb down to his clit, quickening the movements against it that his useless hips could no longer provide. Lio could feel the change in wetness, moaning out pitifully as Galo growled in approval at his ear.

“W-wow, baby! So much, so much for me on your first go…!”

“Galo…” Lio arched his back and pressed his swollen midsection into Galo’s palm, achingly riding out his first orgasm with half-lidded eyes. “Again… I want to again, p-please.”

Galo felt his dick jut upward in excitement, his head nodding furiously as he continued pressing up into Lio. He bit his lip while he thought of a position, one where his boyfriend could be as comfortable as possible and get the most pleasure Galo could give him.

“Want to ride me, Firefly? You can look and see how beautiful you are over in the mirror!” Galo looked over at their reflections in the mirror that stood above the dresser in their hotel room. It was decorated with a garland of plumeria flowers and fairy lights, merely a small detail in their suite of a tropical paradise.

“Nnn, just want to see _you_ ,” Lio murmured, sliding his fingers down in Galo’s hair and holding him as he kissed his lips. “But… there is something else…”

“Yeah?” Galo let his eyes close slowly at Lio’s kiss, intoxicated by the way he tasted. There was still a hint of his virgin strawberry daiquiri on his tongue, making Lio taste even sweeter. His teeth bit into his quivering lower lip, a sheepish pout on his face as he avoided Galo’s eyes. “Anything for you, baby. Anything you want!” His fingers slipped out of his warmth and came up to hold his boyfriend around his waist, thumbs gently gliding over his pregnant belly.

“I want you to film me. I want to see—see what you see.” Lio’s hands gripped Galo’s hair fretfully, his face coming down to bury in his neck.

“If that’s what you want, baby, I’ll do it! Don’t be embarrassed!” Galo lifted Lio’s face back up and beamed at him, nodding happily in encouragement.

Lio flushed in embarrassment as Galo reached for his phone off of the nightstand. He could see his boyfriend’s hands shaking a bit, a devilish smile being fought on his face as he went to the camera app and opened it. They had filmed themselves before, but it had never occurred to Lio that he wanted to see what their lovemaking looked like while he was pregnant before now. There was always something special about looking down his changing body and seeing Galo ravish him, but an entirely new angle excited him more than anything. He took a deep breath and worked his hands over Galo’s erection, shuddering as a fat bead of precum appeared at the slit.

“Won’t be long now, Firebug,” Galo said in a raspy voice, letting out a long, low breath as Lio began pumping him. Lio squirmed at his comment and whimpered, biting down on his lip and repositioning himself over his boyfriend’s erection. “That’s it, baby, nice and slow…”

Lio trembled as he nestled his calves next to Galo’s thighs, smiling softly down at him over the top of his phone. His returned gaze made the coil in his stomach tighten, threatening to make him climax again before he even had a chance to enjoy his cock. Galo nodding at him in sweet encouragement made him feel more confident, knowing it had been silly to think Galo would have turned him down or made him feel strange. His partner was always enthusiastic to try new things with him, and always wanted to make sure they felt as good as possible when they experimented.

“Love you, Sweetheart,” Lio said in a saccharine voice, blowing Galo a kiss only his boyfriend could see as he guided the head of his dick inside him. A pitiful whine fell out of his mouth as he lowered himself down, already full of him halfway down his shaft. He steadied his breathing, slowly rising up and wiggling back down to acclimate to his girth and length. “F-fuck—”

“Fuck, _just like that_ ,” Galo whispered, his fingers going to the screen of his phone to zoom in. Lio grunted in pleasure and leaned his hips back, allowing a better view of the other’s dick going up inside him. He rode him slowly, accentuating every movement of his pelvis down around Galo with swipes over his clit and a deep moan. Getting to the base was a journey he wanted to last, for he knew he’d be unstoppable once he had Galo fully inside him.

“Mm, s’feels so good,” he said quietly, reaching behind him to grip Galo’s thighs. Each press of the tip of his erection up inside him only make his own legs grip him tighter, made his body shake with anticipation.

“Shh, baby, you’re doing so _well_ ,” Galo told him with a smile, eyes now off the phone and fixated on Lio. His head had fallen back onto the pillows and his mouth hung open slightly, a deep crimson blush over his face as he watched the show Lio was putting on for him. He gripped Lio’s thigh lovingly and ran his nails over his skin, trying to keep in his pathetic moaning so they’d be able to hear Lio on the audio. The slick noises of his warmth rising and falling over Galo had made his mouth drool uncontrollably and his heart viciously pound against his ribcage. Lio was utterly breathtaking to him always, but seeing his strong partner so vulnerable and happy with him only intensified his love for the other.

“Beautiful. So beautiful and lovely, baby,” Galo spoke softly, reaching his free hand up and cupping one of his small breasts. He squeezed it, making Lio gasp happily and throw his head back in pleasure. They were growing, along with the rest of him, and had only become more sensitive as his pregnancy had progressed. The gesture made Lio sink lower onto his cock, ripping a deep grunt of approval out of his mouth. He growled and slid his hand down to Lio’s stomach, sighing deeply in contentment when he rubbed all over the stretched skin.

“This is all because of you,” Lio replied, bringing up a hand to put over Galo’s. He smiled down at him and winked softly, crying out quietly as he nestled perfectly down on the other’s lap, his lips touching his groin as his wide, long cock filled him up. “Ahhn—ha, G-Galo,” he mewled pitifully, bouncing on it in quick desperation. Galo gently thrusted up into him, squeezing his bump and nodding down below. His deep breaths, obviously painfully restrained, filled Lio’s ears and made him see stars. He gripped Galo’s hand fretfully and increased his movement against the other’s cock, hurtling himself towards breathlessness as he was filled. “Fuck me, my love, p-please—”

Galo had to tighten his grip on his phone, nodding quickly at Lio and thrusting up quicker into his warmth. He was at the perfect angle to capture the view Lio wanted to see, a breathtaking shot of his stomach moving as his entrance took Galo so beautifully. His body leaned back and their hands met lovingly on his extended stomach, creating a picture of nothing but love and intimacy. Galo couldn’t take his eyes off Lio at all, hypnotized by the view of him enjoying himself.

Galo quickly changed the camera to face the front, tearing it away from his face and holding it out beside them. He pulled himself up, Lio still on his lap, and kissed him lovingly as he continued to thrust up into the other.

“Mmm, Galo, yes, _yes_ , please! J-Just like this,” Lio begged, wrapping his arms around Galo’s back. They both peeked over to the phone and saw the lovely framed view of their bodies pressed against one another, Lio’s softness against Galo’s muscular strength. He buried his nose into Galo’s neck and slammed his hips down around his cock roughly, shuddering in pleasure as he felt his climax building once more.

“Are you going to cum for me again, my angel?” Galo asked, a surprised but happy sound of incredulity in his voice.

“Y-Yes, sweetheart, p-please… Cum with me,” Lio whispered into his ear, clenching his entrance around Galo’s erection. He screamed out his name when he felt the coil in his stomach quickly coming undone. “Fill me up, Galo, please!”

Galo nodded in agreement, giving Lio a long, wet kiss before gently pushing him back down onto the mattress. He steadied the phone in his hand and put Lio right in the center of the shot, showing his crimson face and his beautiful body that was heavy with their child. Galo fucked down into him, finally letting out his moans of desire and utterances of Lio’s name.

“Lio, I love you so _much_ ,” Galo whispered, unable to keep a firm hold on Lio’s hip. He grunted and moved his hand to his stomach, chuckling happily when Lio’s hands once again joined. “I’m gonna cum, Firebug—”

“I-Inside, Sweetheart,” Lio moaned out, rubbing his clit as he teetered on orgasm. “I love y-you, too. More than anything.”

Galo squeezed his bump and nodded, mercilessly pounding down into his boyfriend’s warmth. He could feel Lio clenched around him, could feel the way his body had tensed up in anticipation. Part of him wanted to ditch the phone so he could truly hold him as he came inside, but he knew both of them would want to see this finale over and over again. He managed to steady his hand and move the camera over their groins, capturing the way his cock spasmed inside Lio as he came.

“F-fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Lio, b-baby—” Galo moaned out his name like a prayer as he emptied his spend inside his boyfriend, hips thrusting rhythmically and forcefully down into him. The wetness combined with Lio’s multiple orgasms nearly made him slip out, but Galo strongly held on to the other’s swollen stomach and carefully kept himself inside. His face flushed in embarrassment as he got a close up of his cock twitching inside Lio, the rest of his cum filling him up. Lio’s entrance was slick, his blonde hair messy with release from them both. He looked up at the other’s face with a smile, rubbing his clit lovingly as Lio came down from his climax.

“G-Galo,” Lio pitifully pleaded, holding his arms up for Galo to pull him back onto his lap. Galo winked at him quickly and slowly pulled out, sighing deeply as the rush of cum spilled out of the other. He ended the video and pulled Lio on top of him, squeezing his belly affectionately as he kissed his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies


	3. See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo and Lio take their roleplay outside the bedroom for date night ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was heavily inspired by my sweetie @siesfics for this one and it is for her <3 I literally wrote this entire fic for two lines of dialogue spoken by Galo... but I love the idea of a couple "meeting" in public and then having "a first time hookup". (Yes this happened in the movie Four Christmases and I love that movie and love this scenario)
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Lio sipped on the drink in his hands, quietly enjoying the image of nursing a cocktail when in reality it was straight cranberry juice. His five-month pregnant belly could be hidden pretty easily under the sheer, black kimono over his tube top. The lighting of the restaurant, however, low and intimate, helped lift any immediate suspicion of his condition. With any hope, though, he’d find a man in this establishment that was eager to discover his growing midsection.

His lavender eyes scanned around the counter that wrapped around the entirety of the restaurant’s bar. There were a few couples, romantic kisses exchanged between them over cocktails adorned with sugar and salt on the rims. Lio hadn’t been too lucky so far that night, only being approached by men he’d never touch even if his life depended on it. Drunk sleazebags who’d tried to touch his belly or run their greasy fingers through his soft blonde hair. He’d had to threaten one of them with sharp nails digging painfully into the man’s neck when he’d leaned in close and pressed his knee against Lio’s crotch.

A guy on the other end of the bar had been watching him closely ever since that unfortunate interaction. Even from his seat towards the center of it, Lio had seen the heat in his electric-blue eyes and his large hands gripping tighter on his bottle of beer. He’d be remiss to ignore the anger on the man’s face at the stranger’s assault on himself, and his heart had sped up excitedly in his chest when he saw how seemingly protectively he’d been watching him since.

Lio caught the man’s gaze, his bright blue eyes searing into his skin. He couldn’t look away, feeling himself falling closer and closer to standing up and walking over to him at the other end of the bar. His body moved to do so when he saw the man quickly yank himself to his feet, abandoning his bottle of beer and moving quickly but steadily towards him. Lio held in his breath, not realizing that yet another drunkard had walked up behind him.

“Wow… what’s a handsome thing like yourself doing here all alone?” The man’s breath on his neck made an angry tremble go through Lio’s body. He scowled and slammed his glass down on the bar, whipping around with difficulty due to his pregnant belly.

“Bold of you to assume I’m alone,” Lio mumbled to him, wincing at the smell of straight vodka on his breath. The man, while polished, was already working his way towards Lio’s foot in his balls and his nails on his jugular. His slick backed hair reeked of product that filled Lio’s nose, his jacket doused in so much cologne that it made him worry for the safety of the child growing inside him.

“You’ve been sitting here by yourself all night, sweetheart,” the man purred, his hand going from Lio’s cheek down his chest. “If you were here with someone, surely they wouldn’t let someone as beautiful as yourself be all alone.”

“Listen, asshole, if you don’t back the fuck up,” Lio spat, quickly throwing his hand against the man’s chest and forcing him away. He scoffed as the stranger made it to his midsection, a gross smile crossing his lips when he felt the swell of it.

“Oh, my, my, my,” the creep whispered, massaging his hand around his belly and stepping even closer. His knee was now pressed up against Lio’s crotch, making an infuriated fire begin in Lio’s toes and spread quickly throughout his body. “So you  _ do _ have someone. Or, perhaps, you don’t… Either way, you need someone to take  _ care  _ of you, beautiful—"

“Hey, dipshit.”

Lio turned his head quickly, eyes threatening to water when he saw the man from the end of the bar standing next to them. His blue eyes were narrowed in anger, his large hands balled into fists at his side.

“I believe the gentleman doesn’t want your company. You better make yourself scarce before I call the fucking cops.”

“Oh yeah?” the creep said with a slimy smile, removing his hand from Lio’s pregnant belly but not his knee from in between his legs. “What if he’s my boyfriend, huh? I don’t think this is any of your business. I could call the cops on you as well if you don’t leave us alone.”

“Fuck you,” the blue-haired man grunted, raising his hands and shoving the man away roughly. Lio sucked in air quickly and watched as the asshole stumbled back before falling to the ground, angering the patrons around him as he bumped into them and spilled drinks. “Someone needed to do that,” he mumbled, shaking his hand as the guy screamed something about calling the police and stumbling away.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, turning to Lio. His face had transformed in an instant, electric-blue eyes wide like a puppy and lips turned down into a frown as he looked at the other.

“Yeah, I am,” Lio breathed out, face threatening to flush pink at the relief felt in his limbs at the stranger’s closeness. “Thank you for—for dealing with that guy…”

“Of course! I uh… I’m sorry if I was watching you too much. I saw all those gross guys coming up to you…”

“N-No!” Lio said fretfully, reaching his hand out to touch the man’s arm in thanks. He fully flushed and retracted it, darting his eyes away from the man’s beautiful visage. “I… I really appreciate you. I’m—” Lio stopped, resting his hand over his stomach anxiously. “I just wanted to get out of the house tonight. I didn’t expect some of them to be so  _ aggressive _ …” he murmured, looking around at the numerous drunk people around them.

“Do you—D-do you wanna get out of here? You don’t even gotta hang out with me if you don’t want to! And I don’t think you can’t handle yourself or anything—but—”

“No, I agree. There’s a great place just across the street… much quieter.”

“G-great! I’m G-Galo, by the way! Galo Thymos!”

“Nice to meet you, Galo Thymos. I’m Lio Fotia.”

**

Lio forced a moan to stay in the back of his throat as Galo’s hand rubbed over his warmth. His jeans provided enough of a barrier that the other man’s touches didn’t affect him so seriously. However the warm breath and quiet sighs against his neck as he kissed it were another matter entirely.

They sat in the backseat of their ride share’s car, neither man caring too much if their driver caught on to what they were doing. Flashes of waiting for him to pick them up outside the restaurant raced through both their minds as Galo moved his hand up over Lio’s bump and rubbed it affectionately, a soft nibble at Lio’s collarbone making a quick gasp fall out of the blonde man’s lips.

They’d stayed at the restaurant for just a little while longer, thankfully escaping the creepy guy who’d tried to hit on Lio near the coat check. They’d been pushed together easily in the crowded building, bodies delicately pressed up against each other while they’d talked over more juice and beer. Galo was a firefighter, making warm flames flicker in Lio’s belly when he thought about the outrageously attractive man before him saving lives. His arms were so big and muscular that the sleeves of his t-shirt threatened to rip the fabric each time he laughed. And  _ god _ his laugh was intoxicating; booming and loud and  _ happy _ . He would not and could not shut up about his prized Matoi gear, even pulled out a mini picture in his wallet of an ancient Japanese firefighter for extra effect.

A rough shove from a patron against Lio’s back had sent him directly into Galo’s strong, loving arms, finally erupting the desire for him that had been building in Lio’s body all evening. In a dark corner near the bussing station they’d made out furiously, hands grabbing every corner of the other man’s body that they could reach. Lio had hardly attempted to keep his low, sultry moans quiet, shivering with pleasure each time Galo’s strong yet soft hands caressed his small breasts or passed over his ass with a squeeze.

Lio had nearly had to scream in Galo’s ear for him to hear him over the sound of the restaurant, but he’d invited the other man back to his place. Galo had been torn between flustered uncertainty and a primal urge to fuck Lio down into his mattress, but had been unable to refuse the offer from the reincarnated god before him that was half straddled against his budding erection in his jeans.

Now, in the back of this car that, thank their lucky stars, made a lot of noise as it rumbled through the streets of Promepolis, he was attached to Lio’s neck and was pressing his fingers up against his clit in his jeans.

“I feel so lucky,” he purred into Lio’s ear, smiling against his skin before biting down. “Gonna make you feel so good, beautiful!”

Lio squirmed at the happy, hushed tone of the stranger’s voice, leaning against him and gripping his thighs anxiously with his hands. They were mere blocks from his apartment, where only a quick walk through the lobby and a short trip on the elevator stood between him and what he was praying was the best sex he’d have in a long time. He could feel how wet he was already, shifting uncomfortably on the seat. He grabbed Galo’s hand between his legs and achingly moved it to his pregnant stomach, shoving his tongue in the firefighter’s mouth hungrily.

“Here we are—” their driver spoke up, his rushed tone of voice making it all too clear how ready he was to drop them off. Galo snickered as Lio blushed horribly and gently pushed him off of him, reaching across his stomach to open the door. When his arm brushed against his belly his cock jumped under his jeans, pressing uncomfortably against the denim.

“Thanks, man! Have a good night!” Galo winked towards the back of the driver’s head, which was firmly not looking back at them and staring at the road. He laughed all the while Lio yanked him out of the backseat and slammed the door, nearly doubling over as the driver peeled off.

“C-Come on,” Lio breathed out, turning on his heel and making a beeline for the lobby door. Galo followed him anxiously and looked around the inside of the building as they walked in.

“You know, I think I have a friend that lives here! Or maybe lived here. I don’t know! But the fire station I work at is nearby!”

“Yeah?” Lio murmured, pressing the elevator button quickly. He crossed his arms over his bump and snuck a peek back at the man behind him. His cheeks were red under his styled blue hair, his broad chest heaving from laughing and dashing through the lobby at the same time.

“Yep! It’s where I work out whenever I’m not out saving lives, you know.”

Lio desperately wanted to ignore the wave of arousal he felt flooding his panties, heat pooling in his stomach despite the douchey bragging from this stranger. He imagined him doing pull-ups shirtless on a doorway, his back muscles and his stomach flexing as they worked to bring his large body up and down. Lio sucked in air through his teeth and slammed his thumb over the call button. When the doors dinged open, he yanked Galo inside and pulled his body against his own as their lips crashed together.

“Don’t wanna hear me talk much, do you?” Galo smirked, reaching his hands down the back of Lio’s pants and squeezing his ass.

“No, I do,” Lio replied coolly, sucking on Galo’s bottom lip and pressing his leg up between Galo’s. “But not until after you’re done moaning out my name while you’re fucking me.”

“ _ Damn _ ,” Galo breathed out, hands sliding up to the small of Lio’s waist and gripping him. He rutted his quivering, clothed cock up against Lio’s groin, biting down on his lip as he huffed with arousal. “You’re going to look so good wrapped around me, Lio,” he whispered against his ear, thumbs sliding around Lio’s pregnant belly. “Even if another man’s baby is inside you, I don’t mind fucking you so good and ruining you for anyone else.”

Lio mewled pitifully and felt his eyes rolling back in his head, more slick fluid gushing inside him. He wished he could discard his soaked underwear and pants now, wanted to shove Galo’s down as well and have him fuck him against the wall of the elevator.

When the doors opened, he yanked Galo’s arm and pulled him out. Lio nearly ran to his front door, hands fumbling on his keys as Galo wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed and sucked his neck. The firefighter’s quiet moans filled Lio’s ears and shot straight to his groin, a small yelp coming out of the blonde’s mouth when one hand went down the front of his pants and dove in between his legs.

“ _ F-Fuck _ … You’re so  _ wet _ for me already,” Galo growled lowly, gripping Lio’s hip and rubbing his clit achingly slow. He trembled against the warmth coming off the blonde, wanting to take the keyring from him and get the door open faster. He was figuring they wouldn’t even make it to the bedroom, planning ahead to find the living room immediately. He’d fuck this beautiful man as soon as his door was shut and locked, wherever and however he wanted him. “How are you going to want me, huh? Soft and sweet? Or…” Galo placed a careful yet tight hand over Lio’s throat, joyfully thrusting the tips of his fingers up inside his warmth as Lio melted in his arms and his brows furrowed in pleasure. He gripped and bit down hard on the other’s neck, thrusting his cock up against Lio’s ass and pressing him against the front door. “Do you want me to fuck you so hard you forget your name?”

Lio managed to unlock it at last. He kicked it open and pulled Galo inside, not bothered in the slightest from the way it heavily slammed against the frame. He jumped in excitement when Galo forced the chain into the groove at the top, tossing his kimono to the floor and kicking off his heeled boots. Galo steered him to the wall, slamming him against it as his hungry lips attacked his own and his large hands fumbled with his belt and button. His quick, uneven bursts of breath out of his warm mouth were making Lio lose all sense of sanity, hands gripping into his blue hair feverishly as their tongues danced together.

“I just—need you—t-to f-fuck me—” Lio whispered desperately, reaching down to the hem of Galo’s shirt and ripping it over his head. “Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” he moaned, squeezing his toned abs achingly when he saw just how muscular he really was. It wasn’t just his arms; each corner of his body was breathtaking and looked like he was sculpted from marble. Galo had an extremely narrow waist under a large, broad chest, making Lio squeeze his legs together and whimper at the friction. “N-Now. Now,  _ please _ G-Galo.”

“Don’t even need to ask, beautiful,” Galo replied with a dark smile, abandoning his jeans and dropping to his knees. He pulled down Lio’s pants and sighed long and happy at the sight, his warmth red and dripping with arousal. His large hands pushed his top up so his pregnant belly was exposed, his nose going to the bottom of it to kiss and drag around the soft skin. “Who the  _ hell _ let you go… Who would knock you up and make you so gorgeous and not stay by your side!”

“Doesn’t matter,” Lio whispered, gliding his hands into Galo’s styled hair and gripping forcefully. He watched with half-lidded eyes as the man below him spread his entrance open and slipped in his tongue. Galo’s blue eyes closed softly as he moved his tongue around his clit, a shudder of pleasure ripping violently through him when he moaned at how wet Lio was.

“God,” Galo gasped with a laugh of disbelief. “I’m gonna slip right into you. But not until I taste you… you’re delicious,” he murmured against Lio, lapping his tongue up and down his folds, sucking on them and using the tips of his fingers to swirl around his clit. A hum from his throat vibrated against Lio’s softness, his thumb going up inside him to quickly thrust while he continued to feast. He held Lio steadily as the man above him whimpered and squirmed over him, one hand on his bump and the other firmly on his hip. He guided one of his thin, lithe legs over his shoulder so he could bury himself more into his intoxicating warmth, Galo’s shoulders trembling as Lio moaned and panted pitifully from his affections.

“Galo, fuck, don’t stop,” Lio pleaded, vision blurred from the pleasure filling every corner of his body. Galo was noisy with his actions, but each squelch and messy, deep breath from the handsome firefighter only doomed Lio to become wetter. He looked down his swollen belly to look at him, heart thudding and stuttering against his rib cage. The other’s broad chest heaved as his head tilted against his pussy, breathing out of his nose as his tongue sucked up every inch of Lio possible. When his electric-blue eyes opened, they drifted up to meet Lio’s own and he screamed out. His leg wrapped around Galo’s bare back and his body shook as he came for the first time, Lio’s hand slamming against the wall behind him to balance as his hips rocked down against Galo’s tongue.

“I think you’re ready for me now, Lio,” Galo said lowly, fucking his fingers up into Lio as he rode out his orgasm. Seeing the blonde’s eyes shut so tightly in pleasure, feeling his muscles clenching around him made his erection painful in his jeans, a hiss coming out of his mouth as he stood up. He swore when Lio’s small hands yanked down the zipper and pulled the waistband down, a grunt of relief pouring out of him when his large cock was finally free.

“Oh  _ fuck _ …” Lio repeated, his eyes looking Galo up and down repeatedly.

“Come here,” Galo growled, pulling Lio to his chest and picking him up with one arm. He padded quickly through the apartment, eyes widening happily when he saw the couch first. “Here, or…?” He spanked Lio’s ass roughly across both cheeks.

“H-Here,” Lio begged fretfully, gasping loudly and sensually at the slap and clenching his muscles around nothing at his entrance. He groaned and held onto Galo as he went to lay him down on the sofa, wrapping his legs around his waist and clawing at his back. “Fuck me, just  _ fuck me _ .”

Galo finished undressing them both, throwing their clothes haphazardly through the den. He groaned in joy when he took in Lio’s nude form, drinking in his milky skin and the curve of his beautiful body. His breasts were small and his belly round and tight, long arms and legs so inviting and begging Galo to hold him. He wanted to kiss every inch of his body, wanted to rub his back and feet if they hurt, do anything possible to make sure this beautiful creature felt good and at ease.

“Whoever left you alone is a goddamn fool,” Galo grunted as he roughly pulled Lio’s hips up, leaning down to kiss him desperately. Lio’s resulting moans against his lips ignited him quicker than any fire ever had. He stood and put one hand under Lio’s head, biting his lip as he guided his large, swollen cock past his lips. The other man achingly took him, jumping in pleasure when the head slipped down into his throat.

“Mmmhmm, mmhmmm,” Lio moaned against Galo’s length, nodding his head slowly and enthusiastically as he bobbed it. He tried to ignore the emotions welling up inside of him at Galo mentioning him being abandoned, but he chalked it up to how quickly Lio had attached himself to the stranger in the bar. Galo was so different from others he’d been with, and he felt as though he could get used to the idea of him staying here and waking up next to him every morning.

But for now, having him fucking his throat was thankfully making him forget about his emotions. Galo’s pace was quick but gentle, his large hands holding on to Lio’s face as he thrusted down into him. He would swallow around his cock and moan, moving his tongue around as best he could around his thick length. Looking up Galo’s torso and seeing his face twisted up in pleasure sent Lio to the moon, his own groin hot and twitching with pleasure. Galo squeezed the roots of his hair as his head fell back pitifully in pleasure, a loud grunt heaving his chest.

“L-Lio, fuck, I’m gonna cum—” Galo quickened his thrusts down into Lio’s mouth and swore in frustration, having to yank it out suddenly when Lio sucked in his lips around him and wailed. Galo gripped Lio’s chin roughly and kissed his lips, both men trembling when they tasted each other on the other man. Lio clawed at his back as he wrapped his legs up around Galo’s waist, attempting to insert his cock into his warmth on his own accord. Galo allowed this happily, pitifully panting as the head of his weeping erection slipped past his folds and muscles.

“Y-you… got protection?” he stammered, having to squeeze his eyes shut tightly as Lio moaned out like a porn star as he began humping up and down Galo’s length inside him.

“Too l-late for that,” Lio grumbled, looking down at his pregnant belly in embarrassment and harshly engulfing his entrance around Galo. He avoided his gaze, flushing when Galo tenderly guided his chin back so he’d look at him.

“Shh, you’re beautiful, Lio,” Galo murmured lowly as he unclenched. His eyes opened a little bit and looked down at the beautiful man below him, allowing him to fall back on the couch pillows. He moved one hand over his bump and meaningfully smiled down at him, teeth biting into his lip as he smoothed over his swollen stomach. “I’m gonna take care of you now! Soon enough, I’ll be able to fuck a baby of my own into you. Make sure you always look this good. Is that what you want, Lio? Do you want my baby inside you too?”

“Depends on how well you fuck me, Thymos,” Lio replied with a soft wink, his back arching off the couch below him as the base of Galo’s cock reached his entrance.

“Can’t let you down after you say that!” Galo smiled, moving his hands to Lio’s hips.

Galo pulled out halfway down his shaft and growled, swearing loudly as he slammed back down into Lio. He shuddered at his tightness and warmth, swearing it felt as though Lio were electric from how hot he was. The beautiful man’s cheeks were tinted with crimson, which had spread to his chest and the top of his belly. Galo watched the array of facial expressions on him change as he fucked roughly into Lio, delighted in the sounds of pleasure that ripped out of his tiny chest from how good he was making him feel. Lio took him all so quickly and so well as though they were made for each other.

Lio clutched the pillow under his head achingly, quickly unraveling at the pounding he was receiving from Galo. The firefighter’s wide hips slammed so deliciously down into his warmth, overpowering the wetness already there with his girth and length. His hands could hardly stay on one spot of Lio’s skin, gripping desperately as they were unable to decide the perfect place to stay. If they were on Lio’s hips, Galo could thrust down into him over and over and  _ over _ , his balls slapping against Lio’s ass making music in their ears. But if he gripped Lio’s fleshy thighs, thickened by baby weight put on during his pregnancy, Galo could go deeper and reach Lio’s g-spot effortlessly.

“So glad I found you, Lio,” Galo whispered in his ear, pulling his hair perfectly as he fucked the blonde. “N-Never gonna let you go now.”

“You b-better not,” Lio agreed, nails digging into Galo’s back. His bump pressed up against Galo’s toned stomach and made him grip Galo tighter, the idea of him staying making his toes and fingers numb with happiness. He fell back onto the pillows and rocked his hips fretfully against his erection, an orgasm building inside him that the firefighter was only throwing him roughly towards. When Galo dropped down over his tender breasts and darted across with his tongue, the coil sprung forward and tipped him over the edge. “G-Galo, cumming, cumming, fuck—”

“Fuck yes, beautiful. Cum for me,” Galo demanded gently, quickening both his thrusts and his sucks on Lio’s chest, hands squeezing over his bump meaningfully as the man below him came. Galo swore at the increased lubrication, pounding mercilessly down into Lio as his eyes regarded him. He held Lio in place as he squirmed, delighting in the way his nails scratched into his back. “Gonna fill you up, Lio. Just like I will when it’s my turn to get you pregnant…”

Galo’s low voice and promise made Lio a goner. After his second orgasm he had little energy to do anything besides hold on and relish in the pleasure coursing through him, even his vocal cords tired from the amount of breath he’d given to his moans. He nodded slowly against Galo’s hair, quietly panting and breathing through the erratic, drawn out slams down into his warmth.

”Please, Galo, fill me up, fuck me,” he begged the other, giving the last of his energy to clenching around Galo’s large erection. His heart shot up into his throat when Galo went quiet, eyes shut tightly in concentration as he rose up and brought Lio with him. The firefighter held onto him and pressed a long, passionate kiss into his lips as his hips stuttered up against Lio’s groin.

“Lio—god  _ fuck _ , you’re so beautiful. So sexy. So fucking perfect!” Galo grunted into Lio’s neck as he brought Lio’s hips roughly down around his cock, breathless as he unloaded his spend inside him. He hugged tightly around Lio’s body as he came inside him, their chests heaving together in the closeness of the embrace. He inhaled Lio’s scent, the smell of their sex heavenly against the delicious way Lio smelled. Kisses were exchanged on both faces as they trembled and shook in the aftermath of their fucking, hands gripping into skin and squeezing meaningfully.

“Lie with me,” Lio requested with a shaky breath, holding onto Galo as he started to shift.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Galo promised him with a smile, falling back onto the couch and bringing Lio with him. He wrapped him up in his arms and smoothed out his sweaty hair, kissing the other’s forehead. His hands smoothed achingly over his bump, his arms, anywhere Galo’s fingers could touch on Lio’s warm, soft body. “I’m sorry if this seems like I’m moving too fast… but I’d love to stay the night… if you’d have me!”

Lio turned on his side with a smile, kissing Galo’s lips as he cupped his cheek lovingly.

“Of course I would, dear. You do live here, after all.”

The end of their extended roleplay was met with soft chuckles and happy kisses against the other man. Galo reached down into the pocket of his jeans on the floor and brought out their rings, slipping Lio’s on his fourth finger with a peck to his hand.

“That was… the best one yet,” Lio murmured with wide eyes, falling against his fiancé in awe. They’d tried out these little roleplays as of late, pretending not to know each other and then “meeting” in public. It was fun to change things up every blue moon, the emotions and desire for one another always as genuine and real as the first time they’d hooked up before dating. Lio had even ‘saved’ Galo from strangers before, always getting a boost at scaring them off of his big, sexy lover. “Shoving that prick at the restaurant… god, I wanted to fuck you right there and then.”

“Yeah… we can’t go there anymore,” Galo said with a sad pout, touching Lio’s belly affectionately. “I should have come and got you sooner, I’m sorry, Firebug.”

“That wasn’t your fault, love,” Lio rolled his eyes softly, shuddering in disgust when he remembered the guys who’d tried to hit on him. “You were perfect. Nobody got so close as that last one… Ugh.”

“Next time we’ll go somewhere without alcohol. I actually wanted to kill that guy when he touched you!” Galo slapped his palm over his face and snuggled into his boyfriend’s chest.

“Next time I’ll destroy his balls with my shoes,” Lio chuckled, kissing Galo’s forehead.

“How was… my dirty talk?! I didn’t go too far with certain stuff, did I?” Galo pouted like a puppy, but looked at his fiancé meaningfully.

Lio flushed and hid his face in embarrassment as he shook it. “When you… talked about putting another baby into me… My heart exploded. Also, telling me you’re gonna ruin me for others? Jesus  _ Christ _ , Galo…”

“Really?! You mean it, Firefly? We don’t even have our first little flame yet!” Galo scooted down and kissed Lio’s swollen belly, squeezing it as a silly smile spread over his face.

“Yeah, well… Maybe having another wouldn’t be so bad,” Lio murmured, watching his fiancé fawning over his stomach with love tightening his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies


End file.
